A Champion's Will
by JauneArc13
Summary: A small twist to great story by Leivve, Crimson's Passion. What if Pyrrha had taken the place of the attacker after she was attacked by Ruby.


**This is a fan made alternate ending to chapter 6 of **Crimson's Passion** by **Leivve**. This is in now meant to be an extension of his fanfiction or any of his works. He is an author I recommend to anyone looking for an interesting, serious read. I do not help him or own any of his works nor do I work at or own any part of Rooster Teeth or RWBY.**

**Leivve, if you feel that you do not like this story or feel it is giving your works or name anything negative from you audience, leave a review that says so and I will remove it immediately. I wish no ill, will I just wanted to add my own twist to a story I like and I can't wait to read your next installment.**

After they were dressed and about to leave, Pyrrha who had sat down on the chair Jaune was strapped to and let out a small laugh, then laughed a little harder, and harder each time becoming more and more sinister.

Ruby confusedly asked "Why are you laughing?"

Pyrrha responded still laughing, "You really don't learn do you? When we were in Forever Fall I told you and Weiss that I can control any type of metal that I come into contact with, and you put me on an titanium table and stabbed me with a steel blade. And now it's my turn."

Ruby was only able to get out "What are-" before she was thrown onto the table and restrained by the torn off legs of the chair that once sat in the corner of room.

Pyrrha started speaking in the happiest voice she could have, "You know, all of this has made me like you even more. When I was restrained and helpless it reignited a flame I thought had gone out for good long ago. It gave me a challenge, something actually challenging for once. After my first year of fighting I was unchallenged, even when facing all of team CRDL I got bored, but you, in one swift move you rendered me helpless."

"And now I am helpless, but what can you do? You have done nothing but say sorry and help people your whole life.", replied Ruby matter-of-factly.

"Oh you had only heard that I won but never how. Did you ever look into my victories? I never won because I beat them in a fight, which was only a small part, I would torture them, mentally and physically. After the third year anyone brave enough to face me had my respect, but respect got them nowhere on the battlefield. I would stalk them and find every weakness, every vantage point. Then I would attack, only to disarm or scare to try to find their semblance, and then I would figure out how to beat it, and decimate them. Every year a new competitor and another new strategy. All thought up on the fly, I am great at battle strategy, and that is why I couldn't be beat. You weakness is after someone submits to you, you become cocky and give them a chance to think, which is why you are now tied to a table and I get to decide what happens to you." Pyrrha then spoke with a more serious tone. "Now back to your torture, I heard you have been collecting Jaune's blood... when did you start doing this?"

"I'm not telling you anything you bitch." Ruby said back now pissed off and trying to break free of her restraints.

Pyrrha slapped her across the face with the blade making a small cut on her cheek, "Wrong answer. I am going to ask you again. How long were you taking his blood? If you don't answer or lie I slap you again. Are we clear?"

"Yes we are clear, I have been doing it since the second week of school." Ruby replied, now somewhat scared of the redhead that stood above her.

Pyrrha looked somewhat pleased that Ruby responded so obediently. "Four months and one week. I want to make this last so I will go by weeks instead of days." Pyrrah then took off all of Ruby's clothes except for her bra and panties. "Thirteen weeks means thirteen cuts." the torturer now smiling happy to do what she wants to.

She started to make thirteen precise cuts large enough to make Ruby bleed and hurt with each slice bot small enough to not scar.

"I learned how to make cuts like this from a young age." Pyrrha explained as she was making the cuts. "My mentor decided to take out an hour of each training session to teach me some of the darker things. Things like this so that I could deal with people like you, psychotic, but that is okay on the battlefield, not at school with my team. Now how long were you two together?"

"Fifteen minutes." Ruby said sarcastically.

Another slap on the face and one more cut on the cheek.

"Okay fine! Three weeks!" Ruby yell out of pain.

"Now I can go by days. Twenty-one more cuts." Pyrrha stated.

Each cut brought more blood, more pain, and this time screaming out in pain.

"Now how many times did you two have sex?" Pyrrha asked with the straightest face possible.

Ruby started to cry knowing the number would only bring more pain, and a lie would only add to that. "Seventeen.", she said saddened.

Pyrrha again started cutting. More blood, more pain, more screaming, more crying.

"Now for the icing on the cake, one for each time you slapped me on this table. Fifteen more cuts." Pyrrha spoke in a voice of pure ecstasy.

Ruby now eyes wide and terrified for the hurt that was about to be upon her.

Pyrrha finished cutting and explained, "Sixty-six cuts you now have all over your body because you attacked me. Now, how are you going to explain this to this the doctors in the medical wing?"

"That you are crazy and pinned me to a table and tortured me!" Ruby yelled out of anger.

"WRONG! You will tell them that we were sparing and you lost your balance as I swung at you and you flew into a weapons rack. Am I understood?" Pyrrha snapped and slapped Ruby again for disobedience, causing another cut on her cheek, the count now being sixty-nine in total.

Ruby now shaking her head quickly for fear that she will be hit again for answering too slow.

"Good, now two things before we leave, one: Jaune is mine, two: if you don't want this to happen again, you don't fuck with me or my team again." she ended the sentence with a very serious tone.

On the way to the medical wing Pyrrha drilled into Ruby's head one thing, "In the morning you will break up with Jaune. If I catch word that you two did anything more than talk across a table then I will drag you back to that room and do this again, but with more pain.".

Ruby never disobeyed Pyrrha Again.


End file.
